Once upon a time
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS - Cinema Bizarre - Strify est tout seul pour la St Valentin, et ça le déprime. :: Yaoi ::


**Once upon a time…**

Yu avisa Strify qui se recoiffait, posté devant sa glace, et glissa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel.

« **_'Miroir mon beau miroir, qui est la plus belle ?_' **»

Le guitariste lui adressa un sourire espiègle et s'éloigna en ricanant. Le chanteur soupira en arrangeant une mèche rebelle, et se leva pour s'affaler sur son lit, en étoile.

Aujourd'hui, dimanche 14 février, le capitaine Jack Strify n'avait juste pas le moral.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yu repassait dans le couloir, chargé de paquets de chips et de canettes de bière, suivi de près par Romeo et Suzy. Le guitariste dépassa la chambre du blond, puis s'arrêta net pour faire quelques pas en arrière. Il adressa un signe de la main à ses amis pour leur indiquer de l'attendre dans leur propre chambre, et poussa la porte sans frapper. Strify lui adressa un coup d'œil paresseux, mais reporta vite son attention sur le lustre qui pendait au plafond.

« **Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
****- Rien.  
****- Oui, ça je vois, mais je veux dire… T'attends quoi, planté là… le prince charmant ?** »

Strify lui tira la langue, sans rien dire.

« **Sérieusement, tu sors pas ? Je crois que Shin et Kiro vont faire un tour en ville, pourquoi tu vas pas avec eux ?  
****- Pas envie.  
****- Ah. Ben viens avec nous alors, on va se mater un film gore…  
****- Non merci.  
****- Ben je sais pas moi, allume au moins la télé…  
****- …  
****- Strify, ça va ?  
****- Laisse tomber Yu, va rejoindre tes précieux amis, ils doivent t'attendre pour commencer, j'imagine.  
****- Hey, me dis pas que tu fais encore la gueule à cause de mon nouveau groupe ! Je croyais qu'on s'était déjà expliqué, que tu étais venu avec Shin et Kiro pour nous soutenir, justement…  
****- Lâche-moi, je te dis. Rien à voir avec ça, même rien à voir avec toi tout court. J'ai besoin qu'on me laisse tranquille, c'est tout.  
****- … Ok. **»

Yu renonça et s'éloignait pour rejoindre le couloir, quand son attention se riva sur les lambeaux d'un magazine gisant près de la poubelle. Ça ne pouvait être que le magazine spécial St Valentin offert par l'hôtel qu'ils avaient chacun trouvé sur leur table de chevet en arrivant… Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Strify, ce-dernier était toujours allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur un point quelconque, l'air maussade. La crise du célibataire, rien que ça… Le guitariste haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, et sortit de la chambre pour retrouver les membres de son nouveau groupe.

Allongé le ventre contre la moquette de la suite, le menton calé sur ses mains jointes et les jambes se balançant nonchalamment d'avant en arrière, Strify regardait tristement par la fenêtre, fredonnant l'air de _Lovesongs_ sans le moindre enthousiasme. Heureusement que le temps était gris, le soleil l'aurait achevé. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se releva sans grande conviction, arpentant la chambre de long en large sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, tout à ses pénibles pensées.

- -

Lorsque Yu revint dans sa chambre en fin de journée, il était couché sur le flanc, face à la fenêtre, la tête posée sur son coude replié et son autre bras pendant au bord du grand lit. Il ne se retourna ni en entendant la porte s'entrebâiller, ni quand le lit s'affaissa un peu alors que Yu grimpait à ses côtés. Par contre, il sursauta légèrement quand le bras du guitariste passa par-dessus son épaule pour présenter un bouquet de roses pourpre et or sous son nez.

« **Tiens princesse, ça mettra un peu de lumière dans ta chambre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est aussi terne que ton moral aujourd'hui… **»

Les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement, Strify saisit le bouquet et se redressa, se retournant vers Yu qui se levait déjà pour s'emparer du vase vide sur la table basse. Stupéfait, Strify le regarda disparaître dans la salle de bain pour remplir le récipient. Alors ça, pour une surprise… Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il fourrait son nez dans les fleurs. Remarquant les restes de l'étiquette _'joyeuse st valentin' _que Yu avait apparemment pris soin d'arracher, son visage s'assombrit à nouveau.

Le guitariste revint de la salle d'eau et posa le vase rempli sur la petite table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, entre le lit et l'imposant miroir, et s'assit aux pieds du lit. Le sourcil droit levé, il observait Strify retirer avec emportement le plastique transparent pour le froisser en boule et l'envoyer valser dans un coin de la chambre, visant peut-être la poubelle, avant de placer les roses dans l'eau.

Yu étouffa un petit rire face à sa mine toujours renfrognée, malgré la lueur surprise qui persistait dans ses iris.

« **Dire que je pensais te remonter le moral en t'offrant des roses pour la St Valentin… Je m'attendais au moins à un sourire de ta part ! **»

Il attrapa son poignet et l'attira vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux rieurs. Agenouillé en face de lui, Strify soupira en baissant les yeux.

« **Merci.  
****- C'est fou comme ça à l'air de te faire plaisir…  
****- Mais si ! C'est juste que… c'est pas pareil.  
****- Que quoi ?  
****- Que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui me les offrait.  
****- Qui ça ?  
****- N'importe qui, quelqu'un avec qui je serais en couple…  
****- Oh.  
****- Je suis toujours célib pour la St Valentin, c'est déprimant.  
****- Si c'est que pour la St Valentin, c'est pas trop grave…  
****- Non, je sais mais… quand je pense à tous les couples qui doivent fêter ça, alors que moi je me morfonds tout seul dans ma chambre… **»

Yu éclata de rire et l'attira contre lui, écrasant sa tête contre son torse alors que ses jambes se nouaient dans son dos, se balançant de droite à gauche, en feignant de compatir à son malheur.

« **Oh, pauvre chou… mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pour sortir ce p'tit cœur de sa déprime ? **»

Strify essaya de se débattre contre la poigne de fer du guitariste, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde se préoccuper de ses coups, mais y renonça bien vite en comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en défaire, luttant en vain contre l'envie de rire qui lui montait à la gorge.

« **Yu, lâche-moi… tu m'étouffes !.. **»

L'interpellé rigola mais relâcha son étreinte, tandis que Strify s'écartait un peu pour reprendre son souffle et essuyer les larmes de rire qui perlaient sur ses cils. Voyant que Yu le fixait toujours sans cesser de se moquer, il lui adressa une moue vaguement boudeuse et lui tira la langue. Comme si c'était là le signal que le guitariste attendait, celui-ci se jeta sur lui, plaquant ses mains à plat sur ses joues pour écraser ses lèvres des siennes. Le temps que Strify comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, son vis-à-vis s'était déjà rassis contre le lit, et le gratifiait d'un regard plein de malice, les lèvres étirées en un sourire espiègle. Le blond allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Yu le devança.

« **Si ça t'embête autant de rester seul ce soir, je veux bien me sacrifier pour te tenir compagnie, mon chou… **»

Strify referma la bouche et se rua sur lui en pestant contre ses moqueries. Nouvel éclat de rire contagieux du guitariste, qui feignit de se plaindre sous l'attaque du chanteur, alors qu'ils roulaient tous les deux sur la moquette. Il réussit finalement à surplomber le blond qui, allongé sur le dos, se tenait les côtes en riant. Yu s'assit sur son bassin et s'appuya sur ses mains, de part et d'autres de son visage, le regardant en souriant tandis que Strify se calmait et plongeait ses yeux dans les siens.

« **Dois-je en conclure que tu es consentant ? **»

Le chanteur pouffa en détournant le regard, un peu intimidé tout à coup. Le sourire de Yu s'élargit, alors qu'il se baissait vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent, soufflant ses mots contre sa bouche :

« **Tu rougis, Strify… **»

Le chanteur se risqua à croiser son regard, sentant la chaleur affluer un peu plus sur ses joues. Il ferma finalement les yeux, électrisé par le souffle chaud qui effleurait son visage.

« **Yu…  
****- Hm..?  
****- Reste avec moi ce soir… **»

Le guitariste s'approcha un peu plus, et sourit contre ses lèvres.

« **Même toute la nuit, si tu veux. **»

Sa bouche s'empara de la sienne, et il sentit Strify l'enlacer pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Leurs langues se joignirent et le chanteur étouffa un soupir de bien être, tandis que les mains du guitariste se faufilaient sous son T-shirt pour venir attiser sa peau déjà frémissante.

« **Je peux t'assurer que tu t'en souviendras, de cette St Valentin… **» susurra-t-il à son oreille, ses mains quittant son ventre pour se glisser sous son boxer, alors que Strify se tendait déjà sous ses caresses.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Navrée pour le manque de lemon, mais ça n'allait pas trop avec le reste, je trouve..._  
_(moi sadique ? oh, si peu...)_

_Une petite review quand même ?_


End file.
